Hunter Clarington
Biography Hunter Clarington had always known there was something different about his family. But for the longest time, he just attributed it to the fact that it was a household overseen by a matriarch - his mother, Skylar Clarington - as opposed to by his father. But in spite of his slightly unusual family dynamic, Hunter had a relatively ordinary childhood where he studied hard and excelled in class, doing everything he could to be the good brother to his younger sister and the good son who would make his family proud. However, all that changed during that fateful day, the day before Hunter turned thirteen. :It was just like any other day, but Hunter knew something was amiss as soon as he stepped into the house. There was the stench of blood and death in the air, and a sense of foreboding plagued Hunter as he made his way up the stairs, blooding rushing in his ears and his heart pounding hard in his chest. There was the unmistakable sound of a fight coming from the master bedroom. It was too loud and too violent to be his parents. If anything, there was nothing human about the sounds that were coming from behind closed doors. Against his better judgment, Hunter turned the knob and opened the door, only to be greeted by the most horrifying sight that would haunt him forever. :By the time Hunter woke up, he was in an unfamiliar place. His parents were nowhere in sight, and in their place were strangers that identified themselves as the Fae Elders who proceeded to explain to him a world that was so foreign and unbelievable to Hunter, that for the longest time he thought it was nothing but a nightmare that he couldn’t wake up from. But all doubts were erased when Hunter saw for the first time in his life, the unearthly abilities that were displayed by seemingly ordinary-looking people; and with that, the history of his parents and the truth of what he was. Born of a rare hybrid of a firebird and a dragon, Hunter was, as the Fae Elders put it, something that shouldn’t have existed. For years, Skylar Clarington had evaded the Elders, suppressing her true nature and hiding her true self from everyone, including her husband and her own child. But nature sometimes trumped nurture, and the destructive instinct of a firebird eventually took over, resulting in the death of his father and his sister. The death of his father and sister as well as the disappearance of his mother hit Hunter hard. He had refused to believe that his mother would do something like this. His mother might be strict, but she was not cold-hearted. Taken in by his relatives, Hunter displaced his grief by throwing everything he had into the academia, closing himself off from everyone around him while trying to learn about this unfamiliar world. In spite of the fact that he had been warned of his darker nature, Hunter had sworn that he would never do what his mother did, and that one day, he would find his mother and ask her the question that had been haunting him for years, “Why?” Fae Type: Firebird/Dragon Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Feed